buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoya Gaen
"Kyoya Gaen" is one of the major antagonists in the Season 1 of Future Card Buddyfight. He is the head of Gaen Financial Group, a company that funds Aibo Academy and produces Core Deck Cases and possibly Dark Core Deck Cases. His buddy monster is Azi Dahaka. His English voice actor is Ben Rose. His Japanese voice actor is Satoshi Hino. He is the leader of Disaster. Appearance Kyoya has white hair with red highlights. His bangs cover his forehead and the center strand of hair is partially dyed red. Small spikes of hair protrude out behind his bangs, with two spikes having small hints of red and two downward spikes extending to his shoulders. He also wears a black turtle neck with a cross necklace and a long v-neck sweater over it. He wears grey slacks and light brown shoes. When he uses Disaster Force, his hair grows longer and the horns extend. Personality He is shown to be calm and highly manipulative, using friendship as a tool to fulfill his and Azi Dahaka's plan and control his subordinates. He is also responsible of restricting Tasuku's use of Future Force, in order to make use of his sense of justice to be his downfall, making him fall into the path to darkness. In the manga version, he is the one responsible for Tasuku's downfall to darkness, resulting in Tasuku using Darkness Dragon World. History Years ago, He played Buddyfight with Rouga Aragami when they were children. Anime Biography Kyoya is first seen in Episode 21 playing the organ while Sofia reports that no matches for the Dark Core could be found. He assures her that they were still able to learn about Future Force, and that her efforts weren't completely gone to waste. He states that he doesn't know if the Future Force and Disaster Force are the same thing, but decides to investigate with Sofia. During a cruiser party he suggests that Kiri Hyoryu could be a potential user for the Dark Core. While everyone else is distracted, he calls Azi Dahaka with the Dark Core to attack the cruiser, forcing Tasuku to use Future Force to save everyone, allowing him to see Future Force's power personally. In Episode 33, it is revealed that Kyoya gave Rouga his Dark Core when they were much younger, and was Rouga's friend ever since, after they had a Buddy Fight in a rundown area of town and Kyoya asked to be Rouga's friend. In Episode 34, he stated that his group called "Disaster" are somewhat his "friends", which Rouga immediately disagrees with, remembering his past with Kyoya and remembering how Kyoya used their friendship to control Rouga. He also shows great interest in Kiri and Gao after Azi Dahaka displayed their match and noted that they should keep their eye on Gao, Kiri and Tasuku. In Episode 37, he learns that Terumi is attending Aibo Academy, so he asked her to keep a close eye on Gao, in which she failed due to Tetsuya's interference. Gallery Kyoya Gaen.png|A close-up of Kyoya during his first appearance. Kyoya_with_Disaster_Force.PNG|Kyoya using Disaster Force DDIdJAJ.png|A flashback of little Kyoya buddyfighting against Rouga Aragami you shouldn't have sayed.png Screen Shot 2014-09-19 at 9.01.58 PM.png Trivia *The organ music Kyoya played during his debut was Toccata and Fugue in D Minor by Bach. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists